Lord Vortech turns Twilight to stone
This is how Lord Vortech turns Twilight to stone goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Twilight Sparkle: You took my friends' boyfriends from them. You took Matau and his master. You took the Autobots and all my friends even the ones from the human world. You overheard what Gandalf said about touching something and turning to stone. So, go ahead. Turn me to stone. I don't care if my boyfriend has to watch you do so. Just do it already. Sci-Ryan: What?! Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! NO!! Twilight Sparkle: Ryan! I have to. It's the only way to keep Thomas safe. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Twilight. I'll keep your crown safe. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Ryan. And tell Thomas I love him. Even if he never sees me again. Vortech turns her into stone Ryan F-Freeman: TWILIGHT!!!!! Matau T. Monkey: I can imagine how mad Thomas will be when he sees this. falls on his knees and starts crying for Twilight arrives Emmet: There, there, Ryan. to the Double-decker Couch You might what to sit down and talk about what's the matter? Ryan F-Freeman: sniffs Twilight.... she.... was turned... to stone. Thomas: gasps NO!!! up to the stone Twilight Twilight! Not you too! Discord: "Poor Ryan. He lost his friend, Owen." Owen Grady: Yeah. Sci-Twi: And my pet dog, Spike. Nearly all of us have been turned to stone. And most of us have shown each of the Seven Sins. Sci-Ryan: Yes, Twilight. When I find out what that guy's up to, a head will roll.Sci-Twi an picture of Jay (MRR) HIS! Thomas: angry That evil Lord Vortech! I am going to kill him for what he's done. For what he did to Twilight and all my friends! Ryan F-Freeman: And why you sound like G1 Tirek, Sci-Ryan? Thomas: I think the answer is he don't know. an invisible Lord Vortech You took the wrong alicorn! GIVE ME BACK TWILIGHT!! NOW!! Ryan F-Freeman: Give me my friend back, you.. you MONSTER!! Lord Vortech: If you want your friend back, you'll have to give me the last Foundation Element. Ryan F-Freeman: "Which Element?" Lord Vortech: The science boy's lunchbox. Sci--Ryan: My lunchbox!? No way, Jose. Wyldstyle: We would rather he die then give it to you. Sci-Ryan: I would rather Not he die. Ryvine Sparkle: My brother knows that your lunchbox is a Foundation Element. And you'll have to give it up if you want Twilight and all your friends returned to normal. Sci-Twi: Ryan. You have to do what he says. If we want to see our friends alive again, we have to give him the lunchbox. Sci-Ryan: about what Twilight said to Sunset No. Lord Vortech: WHAT?! The LEGO worlds, Cybertron, Equestria, Sodor, the human world, your friends, lost to you forever! Can you not see what I am about to do the LEGO Multiverse?! Sci-Ryan: Yes. And I can see how you get to the other worlds WITHOUT magic. You can find a way to rule the multiverse without the Foundation Elements what ever those are. This and any other world might not, if I allow them to fall into your claw hands. So, go ahead. Turn me into stone, exterminate me, leave us alone, do what ever you want. You are NOT getting my lunchbox! Lord Vortech: Fine. You win. Ryvine Sparkle: a portal to Foundation Prime Let's go, brother. We're leaving. Odette: Sci-Ryan. You are... SO BRAVE!! Sci-Twi: Ryan, I can't believe you did that for me and all of us. Thomas: It's no wonder you were able to pass all the sins without turning to stone. Lord Vortech: You haven't seen the last of me!into the portal with Ryvine portal closes Thomas: But how do we get Twilight and everyone else back to normal? Buck (EG): If we have the Elements of Harmony, Thomas. I got the Amber and Golden Chi in my bag. Thomas: But none of us have been able to pass Wrath, Sloth, Gletany, Envy, Pride, Greed and Lust. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Sci-Ryan did, Thomas. Maybe we should do the same. Am I right, Gandalf? Sci-Ryan: Wow. Looks like I'm a holy boy. I'll put that statue of Twilight to the Gateway room. Laval, Eris, Cragger. Can you three help me please? Gandalf: Yes. But you should probably think about what you were doing earlier. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan